User blog:Ravoka67/Possible retcon for my characters universe?
After watching a YouTube video about retcons in comic's, I figured I might as well try and do the same with the whole universe I've established for my characters. It's all messed up as it is, so might as well do something about it. I tried to base it off the Sonic Archie timeline, but without any official characters. Here's what I've come up with so far: The timeline starts in the year 4235, a full ten centuries (one-hundred years) separated between the previous timeline. War has been raging throughout Mobius for the past century between Mobians and Humans. Each race of Mobian, led by a single representive, choose their alleigance to either side. Most races such as the Hedgehogs, Foxes, Echidnas, Wolves, Cats ect, choose to side with their Mobian breatheren. However, a select few races have decided to side with the Humans in hope of survival. These include the Minks, Bats, Rabbits and the Babylonians. At the fore-front of the Human's command is Professor Ludwig Robotnik, one in the long line of grandchildren to the late Dr Ivo Robotnik, commonly referred to as Eggman. After discovering his heritage, Ludwig started building a new robotic army with the new futuristic technology in order to continue the legacy his ancestor created. ' '''Additionally, Ludwig found a green hedgehog encased underground in a pod. Apon awaking, he identified himself as Xenocrates Synder. As it turns out, he was made by Dr Ivo Robotnik using an artificial body and the consiousness of a long-deceased Roman soldier. After persuasion, Xenocrates, later nicknamed Xeno, became Ludwig's personal assassin. ' '''However, with Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends being long dead, there's no hero to put an end to Ludwig's master plan. WIth Ludwig having a monopoly on almost all of Mobius, he sends different species to war with other species. The Hedgehogs and Foxes against the Babylonians across the United Federation, the Echidnas against the Minks in Adabat, the Wolves against the Bats in Holoska, and the Cats against the Rabbits in Chun Nan. Any species not mentioned here are either neutral or undecided. With our focus switched to Holoska, a Wolf soldier by the name of Brian Moreno is currently serving in a sub-division of G.U.N. during the Wolf-Bat war. During the conflict, he met a medic named Sarah, who saved his life after taking seven gun shots. Over time, the two fell into a deep romance and eventually got married. They only had one child, named Tyson. They were forced to abandon him at two years old to ensure his safety. He was sent to Shamar, the only country on Mobius not infested with war. He would be raised by the Onueo, a tribe which descends from the aincent Echidna tribe. And that's all I was able to come up with so far. I still have to incorporate Pyrrhos, Luciana and Flip into the story. But with enough time, I'm sure this whole thing will work out awesomely. It'll also make more sense to include THIS story in Ravoka the Wolf: Rising as opposed to the current one, due to the namesake and all. So what do you guys think of this idea? Is it good? Is it bad? Let me know what you think in the comments. I also might be letting other people's characters enter this story, either as main or side characters. So if you want, suggest which of your characters you could see in this situation. And I think that's all I wanted to say. Thank you all and I'll see you later. Peace! The most smexy individual in the multiverse just signed this so be grateful plz! (talk) 14:26, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Category:Blog posts